A Good Kisser
by DrakeyM
Summary: The horror movie challenge forced her to kiss the person she hated the most, but she secretly enjoyed the kiss more than she would ever admit to. A DxH one-shot


**Make out with partner.** The script couldn't be more clearer.

Heather screamed in disgust as she read the stage directions on the script while Duncan's eyes almost came out of their socket.

"Nononono," Heather spat. "I would rather _die."_

"Hmph, that makes two of us, lady." Duncan crossed his arms.

Of all the challenges, they just _had_ to do this one! Just as the two team mates began to glare at each other, Chris popped up behind the couch they were sitting on like the little creep he was.

"Don't forget kiddies, it's a million bucks!" He taunted, almost daring for one of them to give in to their dignity.

Though the thought did pass both of their minds, Duncan and Heather took a deep breath trying to calm themselves down. Heather shivered at the prospect of having to kiss _Duncan_ of all people. He was an annoying, disgusting low-life delinquent whom she hated to bits. Not to mention, she was _way_ out of his league. What would all her peers say when she got back home from the competition? But it was a million dollars...

She glanced at Duncan who mirrored her exact same expression.

"Let's get this over with."

Heather and Duncan each forced their eyes shut as if their eyelids were stitched to their faces. They slowly leant forward and Heather could feel Duncan's warm breath on her face now. She was so close to recoiling back, yet Duncan's scent strangely pulled her back in. It was actually kind of... nice... for his standards. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realise her lips were firmly locked with Duncan's ones. And boy, were they the softest she'd ever kissed. It was a few moments before Heather finally realised what was going on. She opened her eyes to find Duncan's shocked ones already looking back, though he strangely hadn't broken the kiss yet.

"BLARRGGGHHHHHHH!" Heather gagged as she quickly broke it. "EEUUUGHHH! YOU TASTE LIKE STREET!"

The queen bee gave another cry as Duncan wiped his own mouth.

"My lips may never recover." she mourned so dramatically.

Duncan scoffed. _Overreacting much?_

* * *

After the first part of the stupid challenge was over and DJ was promptly carried to the infirmary, Heather and Duncan made their way back to the trailers from the horror movie set in the evening light. Since they were alone, the latter decided to give the girl a piece of his mind.

"You are such a drama queen." Duncan blandly said. He mimicked the next part in a high-pitched voice. " _My lips may never recover, oh no, no, no!"_

"First of all, why are you talking to me? And second, kissing a loser like you will have that effect on me!" Heather snapped back.

"Well that's not what it looked like to me." the delinquent smirked.

"Excuse me?!"

"You seemed to be enjoying it way more than you should have."

"Don't make me hit you." Heather growled.

"That wasn't exactly denial."

"Are you always this annoying?!"

Duncan grunted out loud in response not bothering to come up with another comeback.

The two continued to walk a fair distance away from each other in awkward silence until Heather's sharp voice broke it.

"Why didn't you break away?!" she demanded.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. Why didn't you break away from the kiss?" Heather asked the question again slowly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Heather."

"When I opened my eyes, yours were already open. Yet, you were still locking your disgusting lips with me!"

"And that's supposed to imply..."

"You were still kissing me! I kissed a creep on national TV for longer than I should've!"

"Well then, why didn't you open _your_ eyes immediately?" Duncan mocked.

"Because..." Heather faltered for less than a second - she didn't have an answer to that. Before she could shoot back another sharp-tongued insult, Duncan had unfortunately caught her hesitation and started laughing his annoying laugh.

"Face it: you liked it."

Anger started boiling up inside Heather. "OF COURSE NOT YOU LOSER!"

"Sure, sure, whatever." There was a few seconds of silence before Duncan spoke again. "If it's any consolation, you're not as bad a kisser as I thought." Duncan meant it more of a fact rather than a statement of affection. After all, he was still with Courtney and _nobody_ in the entire world could beat her lips. But... he would miss Heather's.

Heather was shocked at Duncan's remark and stood still speechless as the boy walked away.

But she wasn't shocked in anger, or embarrassment, or annoyance.

She was shocked because, though she would never admit it to anyone, she felt the exact same way about it.

* * *

 **So that was my very first serious romance one-shot (though it probs wasn't that great)!** **Duncan x Heather is actually a couple that I'm starting to like more and more. I love their interactions in TDA. If y'all know a good fic with this shipping please let me know!**

 **Anyway thx for reading and please leave a review :)**


End file.
